super_smash_bros_iv_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Iron Weasel Concert (Stage)
Iron Weasel Concert is a starter stage in Disney XD Superstar Brawl based on a concert held by Iron Weasel. This specific stage is based on the concert that appears in the I'm in the Band's opening sequence. This stage is one of the many stage without a home character so it'll only sometimes appear in Classic Mode when fighting a character without a home stage. It will never appear in Allstar Mode or Adventure Mode. Stage Overview Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you ... the only stage in DXDSB without any edges!! Well apart from that fact, IRC is a pretty simple medium-sized stage with a main platform that goes even beyond the blastlines and only descends to its left and right a bit. Above it, there's a permeable platform. With that done, let's continue on what makes this stage so special that it's actually one of G8K's personal favorites he'd loved to play in: 1. The "stage hazard": Sometimes, either Derek, Tripp or Burger will knee down right onto where the brawlers are fighting so you may punch them if you want. This way, they may block some attack but will run away once they have been hit at least once. This leads to some humorous quotes (mostly from all other guys (yes, even Ash) besides Tripp). 2. The gimmick: Since Iron Weasel's a band and a band has more than one song, the song that is played during the battle will be different every time. A list of songs will follow later. Apart from this. To both ends of the main platform, there are two speakers that sometimes create shockwaves that do little damage. Origins This specific concert scene is directly based on the concert that is played during the series's opening sequence. In it, Derek descends from a metallic arm that was carrying him and starts to sing the song. During the song, the cast is named and at its end, the four of them lay down on their home couch. Quotes Derek: *"No need to be brute, sir!" (this only happens if hit by a male) *"Hmph, that's it - I'll show you what the great Derek Jupiter is capable of- oof, I'm beat, I think I'll rest a bit." *"If your love didn't hurt that much, I'd take it." (this only happens if hit by a female) *"So I guess that wasn't exactly your soft side." (only with females) *"Well done, good sir." (only with males) Burger: *"Hey? Hey, what's that about!?" *"No, no, don't or I'll ...." (barfs) *"I may not look like one - but I'm actually a cougar! Muraaaaaaa!" Tripp: *"Hey, I hope you had a good reason for that!" *"Wow, what was that for?" *"Can't you see I'm trying to play a concert here?" Ash: *"No far! I wanna get punched, too!" *"You'd better stop that or do you really want to make me stand up." *"There's never a reason for violence." List of Songs *I Wanna Punch Stuff! *Band Van *Weasel Rock You! Trivia *Weasel Rock You! has a 50% chance of being played while the other two songs only have 25% each. This is why this song was played during the concert this stage is based on. *Derek has the most quotes (5) among all band members who only have 3. This is because he's the only one with gender-depending quotes. *Ash's quotes sometimes replace the ones the chacter that was actually punched. **This makes his ones the ones with the lowest chance of being spoken. *Sometimes, one can spot Izzy (Tripp's good friend) trying to sneek onto the stage but is dragged away by a robotic arm. **This very arm, to be precise, is the one that carried Derek onto the stage during the stage opening sequence. *Originally all four band members were supposed to be playable individually. However, when G8K couldn't come up with their movesets (or rather thought they were to much clones of one another), they were re-worked into this stage. **This was because I'm in the Band was one of G8K's favorite shows on Disney XD for some time. Category:DXDSB Stages